crovenbreakfandomcom-20200213-history
Breakout Mode
The content of this page are mostly retrieved from DEVSISTERS Customer Support Page Rules In the Breakout Mode, you can choose up to 20 Cookies to relay run with. The goal is to run as much as possible and score as high as possible. All Cookies must be matched to a Pet to run! If you own 20 Cookie and 8 Pets, you will only be able to run 8 times. After each run, you will be sent back to the main screen to recharge. Once you participate, you'll receive a weekly reward according to your best score. You can restart a Breakout using Crystals, but the price of reset increases as you go. Rewards A reward is given each week according to the your best score. You can get Mystery Boxes and Mini Cookie Jars from this mode. Also, a special reward known as the Witch's Jar is given each week. The grade of the Witch's Jar depends on your Breakout weekly rank. Therefore, the higher your rank, the better the reward! Breakout Mode is composed of 4 Chapters. And in each Chapter a different type of Mystery Box appears. These Mystery Boxes contain Mystic Jewels, which can be exchanged with various prizes like Treasures and Legendary Cookies. Strategy While you can use any Cookie or Pet during Breakout mode, each stage has a little something that tells you "Use this Cookie and Pet for best results". For example, in Stage 1-3 the Energy drain is much higher but you have Mini Energy Potions scattered around the stage. For best results, you could use Soda Cookie to help you get through the stage as quickly as possible. For best results, pair him up with Almond Chocolate Chip Hammer to watch your score skyrocket. Another example is that in Stage 1-4 and 1-5 there are a lot of coins for you to collect, so using Angel Cookie or Fairy Cookie with Coin Silver Crown would be logical. Using Space Mini Ball or Little Ghost in the early stages would be ideal as there are not as many obstacles and pits and if you finish the stage while they are intact they can give you massive points. Some stages will be the "big" kind where the camera will zoom out to show you more of the "track". Because of this, some Cookies and Pets will be less effective. Fairy Cookie, for example, will not be able to collect flowers (assuming you have increased her Magic Candy effect to level 2 or higher) very effectively. Keep in mind you will need to experiment a lot if you want to succeed in this mode, and you will frequently need to keep resetting your progress to be able to have an optimal order. Bugs * Be careful when you are moving on to the next Cookie in your Order menu - the treasure they will be holding will actually be the previous Cookie's treasures. This can be problematic if you do not need a specific treasure for that Cookie but you still have it anyway. To make sure, go to your Order menu and then select Save. It will give your Cookie the correct treasures you have set in the Order menu. Gallery Sprites OvenBreakMain.png|Lobby OvenBreakMiniMap.png|Mini Map OvenBreakEffect.png|Text effect result.png|Results (Including Breakout Mode) OvenBreakEmblem.png|Breakout Mode Emblems OvenBreakRelay.png|Relay Category:Mechanics